Touch the Sky
by hoc-et-quod
Summary: Razer and Aya continue building their life on Volkreg, but somebody is keeping secrets. Post-Series AU. Sequel to 'Perfect Life'


**Title:** Touch the Sky  
**Author: **Hoc et Quod  
**Fandom: **Green Lantern: The Animated Series  
**Characters/Pairings:** Razer/Aya  
**Summary:** Razer and Aya continue building their life on Volkreg, but somebody is keeping secrets. Post-Series AU. Sequel to 'Perfect Life'  
**Spoiler warning: **The whole series is pretty much fair game.

* * *

It was still night. The sun would not rise over their little town on Volkreg for many hours yet and all was quiet. Razer was still asleep beside her.

Aya didn't sleep.

She _did_ have to recharge occasionally since she no longer had access to The Interceptor's power battery. The power battery Hal Jordan had given her gave her a sufficient charge but it was a slower process. With The Interceptor, she had a direct connection to the battery. But, even though she was made of green light, she would need a green ring to get the same type of connection to an individual battery. But she didn't have a ring so she had to make do.

A full charge would last for several days – a full week if Aya didn't exert herself. But she had seen Hal Jordan run out of power far too many times and felt it best to keep a full, regular charge rather than risk running low at an inopportune time. Every night she would shut down any non-essential functions and recharge for at least two hours.

So, in a sense, Aya did sleep.

When they first arrived on Volkreg, Aya would recharge while Razer slept. She kept that cycle when they moved into their small house, recharging alone in her room while the town slept. Now that she and Razer were lovers, Aya "slept" in his – their room.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Their first night was rather awkward.

Even with the Red Lantern ring accelerating Razer's healing, it was still several days before Healer Alystra had declared him fit to return home. After a light dinner, Razer declared he was going to bed early.

"Sleep well," Aya replied.

Razer walked to his room and opened the door, then paused. Without looking up, he asked, in a rather unsure voice. "Would you...would you care to join me? I mean...we're not going to do anything. I'm rather tired. Not that we would have to if I wasn't...that would be up to you...and I..."

His voice trailed off and Aya, without comment, picked up her lantern, took Razer's hand and led him in his room.

She settled herself on the floor at the head of his bed and politely looked away as he prepared for bed. Well, she couldn't help but sneak a few glimpses.

Razer turned off the lights and crawled into bed. He sat silently for a few minutes before turning to her. "You're going to stay there all night?" he asked.

"Unless you wish for me to sit elsewhere," Aya replied.

"No...no..." Razer said. "You can sit wherever you want." Another pause and he gave her a quick kiss. "Good night," he muttered as he laid down with his back to her.

Two hours later Razer sat straight up in bed.

"I cannot sleep with you sitting there like that," he declared.

"Then were shall I sit?" Aya ask.

"I do not want you to sit anywhere," Razer said. Then, in a soft voice that somebody without Aya's acute hearing would most likely have missed, he said, "I was hoping you would lie next to me, for a while, at least."

Aya nodded, though Razer wasn't looking at her to see, and slid in beside him. "If this is what you wished," she said as they settled down. "Why did you just not ask? This is not the first time we've shared a bed."

"It wasn't so intimate under the watchful gaze of Healer Alystra," Razer muttered. Then he signed and turned to face her. "Aya, I am sorry," he said. "Please do not take my skittishness as an indication that I do not wish to be with you." He took her hand in his. "For so long I've buried these type of feelings under hate and anger. Sometimes..." he hesitated. "Sometimes, I guess they scare me."

Aya gave his hand a squeeze. "Thank you for your honesty, Razer."

So began the next phase of their relationship and a new nightly routine for Aya. She always waited until Razer fell asleep to begin the charging process. At first she would leave almost immediately after she finished, but she found her self staying longer. Usually, she would work on their current project in her head or plan for a future project. Some nights she would just focus on Razer – the feel of his body beside hers and the rhythm of his breath and heartbeat.

It was on those nights that she lingered the longest.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

But tonight Aya was feeling restless. She rose from the bed, carefully and silently so as not to waken Razer, and left their house. She walked out into the empty streets of New Volkreg. All of the windows were dark, though the streets were dimly lit by the occasional lamp.

The town had no official name. Some of elders had wanted to name it after Razer, but he shut that idea down very quickly by threatening to leave if they did. So the elders had bounced around a few more ideas, none of which stuck. But many of the civilians had began calling the town "New Volkreg" - a name which was quickly catching on.

She looked up at the sky so bright with stars and thought back to the days when she flew amongst them with her friends. She missed those days before she went down such a dark path. She was happy here, with Razer, but a part of her longed to leave and explore the universe. She had been able to ignore those lognings, but it was becoming harder.

She launched herself up in the air and hovered over the town. But instead of looking down, she continued looking and moving up. When she finally stopped, New Volkreg was just a tiny spot of dim light. She looked back up at the sky. The stars seemed so close, which was odd since Aya knew exactly how many millions of miles away they really were. But Aya found that her emotional response to things were rarely grounded in fact – just feelings.

The more she looked up, the more she felt the urge to continue on. Not to leave, of course. She would never leave Razer behind. But just a quick flight around the planet. It wouldn't take too long. She would probably be back before Razer even woke up.

Her mind made up, she began flying up again, faster and faster. Suddenly she felt as if she had hit a solid wall. There was always some resistance when breaking through a planets atmosphere, but something was wrong. She had never had this much trouble. She pressed on, her thrusters on maximum, trying to push through.

Then she felt something. Something similar to when she had been hit by the Anti-Monitor's ray. She felt pain.

"No," she said tying to push harder. But the pressure was to great. Without direct access to a power battery she didn't have enough power.

With a cry that was equal parts pain and frustration, Aya pulled back and was suddenly in a free-fall. Aya felt a brief flash of panic before pushing that aside and letting her logical mind take charge. She diverted power to her thrusters and began gradually slowing her descent. She landed a short distance outside of town and immediately began a self diagnosis.

Her power was down to under 50% - she would have to recharge longer than the customary two hours tonight. The real problem was the crack on her left arm. On The Interceptor she would have just replaced it. But there were no spare parts here on Volkreg. She would have to find a way to repair it.

_And I will have to do it without Razer finding out_.

Aya's own thoughts surprised her. But, it was only logical. After all, it would just cause him needless worry and Aya was sure it was not as serious as it looked.

Yes, that made perfect sense...as long as she didn't think about it too much.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Wanting to conserve energy, Aya walked instead of using her thrusters. By the time she reached New Volkreg, the town was already beginning to stir. Her path took her through a small market that had been set up near the center of town. Nobody had built a commercial building as of yet so people either did business out of their residence and at this outside market. She heard somebody call her name and immediately pinpointed the source, an elderly woman by a clothing stall was waving her over. Aya quickly searched her memory banks and found that her name was Kyra.

"Good morning, Kyra," she said as she approached the stand.

"Aya, I am glad to see you," said Kyra. "There is something to show you." She reached under her table and pulled out a folded cloth. She unfolded it and held it up to reveal a dress. It was long and long-sleeved with a high neck. It was primarily in shades of brown, like most Volkregian clothing, but there was a small green and white trim around the sleeves, hem and neck. "I made this for you. I hope it fits."

"It is quite lovely," Aya said. "Though, I have nothing to trade for it."

"It's a gift!" Kyra said holding it out to her. "You've done so much for us, it is the least I could do for you. Besides, it's not proper for somebody go about like that."

Aya looked down at her self. Nobody had ever object to her appearance before. Razer had told her that the Volkregian style of clothing were meant to protect them from the elements. Both males and females dressed with very little exposed. Aya didn't need protection so she never thought to start wearing such clothing.

_Though, it would __help__ me blend in more_, she thought. Her eyes landed on the crack on her arm. _And it would hid this from Razer so he won't worry._

"Thank you, Kyra," Aya said, accepting the dress.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

They had converted Aya's old room into a workshop and, as suspected, Razer was there, already deep into one of his projects. He probably didn't even eat breakfast.

"Good morning, Razer," she said.

"Good morning, Aya," he replied, not looking up. "Is everything all right? You were out rather early."

"Everything is fine," she replied. He didn't need to know she hadn't actually been called out early to help around the town.

He tightened a screw and finally looked up. "That's go-" Razer's voice trailed off and his jaw dropped.

"Are you well, Razer?" she asked.

"Where did you get that dress?" he asked.

"The seamstress Kyra gave it to me. Do you dislike it?"

"No," Razer said, quickly, walking over to her. "That is not it at all. It was just unexpected. You look lovely."

Aya smiled at him and tilted her head up, silently requesting a kiss. Razer immediately complied. As she pressed up against him, she resolved her decision to not tell him about her activities that morning. He would only worry and the last thing she wanted was to disrupt his current peace of mind.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Aya sat in their bed observing Razer unabashedly as he went about his nightly routine. Razer pretended to not notice or mind, but the slight rise in body temperature accompanied by a slight coloring of his white skin indicated otherwise. Either way, he didn't shy away from her gaze as he used to. When he was done he turned around and gave Aya an odd look.

"You are still wearing your dress," he said.

"Kyra said it was inappropriate for me to go about without it," Aya replied.

"Well, in public, yes. But not in the privacy of your bedroom," Razer said.

Aya fully understood this. But she was hesitant to remove the dress because she hadn't had a chance to repair her arm and she didn't want Razer to see it.

"But I do not have any appropriate sleep wear," she said.

Razer nodded. "Very well," he said, shutting off the lights and getting into bed. "Then tomorrow we shall go and get you a proper wardrobe."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Aya "slept" longer than usual, as she calculated she would. But she still knew that she would be done recharging before Razer woke up. She had planned to get up before him and patch up her arm. She hadn't planned on Razer falling asleep with his arm around her.

Though they had shared a bed for a while now, this had never happened before. Under normal circumstances, Aya would have been elated by this new development. She would have reveled in the feel of his body against hers. But she knew she would not be able to get out of bed without disturbing Razer.

It wouldn't have been the first time she woke up Razer when she got out of bed. Normally he would just go back to sleep. That would be ideal. But sometimes he would ask her what she was planning for the day. If he did that, she would have to lie to him.

She hadn't lied to him about this, not technically. But if she told him about her arm, she would have to tell him about how it was damaged and then he would ask why she was trying to leave the planet in the first place. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she was unhappy with him.

"Sigh," Aya muttered. She supposed the arm could wait a little while longer.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kyra was absolutely ecstatic when Razer and Aya visited her stall that next morning. She began pulling out all sorts of dresses and suites of different styles and fabrics.

"If you don't find anything you like here, I have more at my house!" Kyra declared.

Razer stifled a sigh. He was almost thankful when some of the builders came by to ask for his assistance. Almost thankful because they told him they needed his ring.

"Shall I come to assist?" Aya asked.

"Not until you are properly outfitted," Kyra said before he could reply.

"Take good care of her," Razer said before leaving to get his ring.

Razer went back to their house to retrieve the red ring. Following the incident with the school, Razer decided it would be prudent to keep his ring charged, even if he didn't wear it. He took a deep breath to steel himself and put it on. The first thing he noticed with the pain. Or rather, the lack of pain.

"What...?"

"I believe that is my fault."

Razer spun around and saw a familiar, smiling form clad in blue.

"Saint Walker?"

"Greetings, Brother Razer," Saint Walker said, bowing in greeting. "It is good to see you well and alive. I was quite distressed to hear that you and Aya had perished. Though, I see those reports were exaggerated."

"It is good to see you as well, Saint Walker. How did you find me?" Razer asked.

"A happy coincidence," Saint Walker replied. "But, we can talk later. It seems you have some work to do. Perhaps, I can be of assistance."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Thank you for your help, Saint Walker," Razer said as the two walked into his house.

"I could do no less, considering I rendered your ring inoperable," Saint Walker replied.

Razer look at the red ring sitting on the shelf beside the red battery for a few seconds and then picked it up. "Truth be told, the ring has not been operating properly for a while now."

"How so?"

"It's been weaker and doesn't seem to keep a charge for very long."

Saint Walker gave him that knowing smile that used to infuriate him, but now it just slightly annoyed him.

"It is because the rage and hate in your heart has all but disappeared. Soon, your red ring will be completely useless to you." Saint Walker held out his closed fist. "In which case, perhaps you should replace it."

Saint Walker opened his hand. He held a blue ring. It hovered over his palm slightly before floating over to Razer.

Razer could only stare at it in amazement.

"I must admit, I lied when I said me finding you is was a happy coincidence," Saint Walker said. "This ring led me to you. When I first met you, I saw two paths. One of rage, hate and destruction and one of hope." He walked over to Razer and placed a hand on his shoulder. "My friend. I am so glad you have chosen this path."

Razer, still speechless, held his hand out to the blue ring as he had so many years ago with the red. It slid onto his finger and instead of burning pain he felts a sense of calmness he didn't think possible. He felt a cool caress wash over him as clothing changed into the uniform of a Blue Lantern.

"For so long, I was consumed by hate," Razer said. "I thought I would be a prisoner to rage forever. So much has happened. So much pain and loss. Yet amidst all of that, I found friendship and love and hope."

"Speaking of love," Saint Walker said. "Where is Aya?"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Aya knew that there was a Blue Lantern in the area. The surge of power she felt was unmistakable. She knew be able to easily break through the atmosphere now. She was eager to go find the source, but she felt it would be rude to walk out on Kyra. So she patiently allowed the old Volkregian to dress her in various outfits.

"My, you have a glow about you," Kyra said. She gave Aya mischievous smile. "Is it love?"

Aya calmly returned her smile. "No, it is hope."

"Oh," Kyra said, confused. She recovered quickly. "Well, your clothing will be delivered this evening."

"Thank you," Aya replied. "No if you excuse me, I believe an old friend has arrived."

She took two steps away from the stall and launched herself up, toward her home. As expected, the blue energy became stronger. She opened the door and was not surprised at all to find Saint Walker standing inside.

"Ah, there she is," he said. "It is good to see you again Aya."

"And it is very good to see you as well, Saint Walker."

He nodded at her and then stepped aside. Had she breath, she would have gasped when she saw Razer. Clad in blue with the most serene look she had ever seen on him.

"Welcome back, Aya," he said softly.

Aya stared at him for a few moments, processing his new appearance. Then she heard something rather strange. A laugh...her laugh. She put her hand to her mouth in surprise. She knew laughter was a result of happiness. But though she had experienced much happiness, she had never laughed before. But there was something different about this feeling. Seeing her love finally free from rage that had so burdened his heart...this was something beyond mere happiness.

"Do you find my appearance amusing?" Razer asked walking over to her, a soft smile on his face.

"Not at all," Aya said. She reached out and fingered the new uniform. "I just..." how could she describe it. "Joy," she finally decided. "It brings me joy to see you like this."

"You have a lovely laugh," Razer said, moving closer. "I would like to hear it more often – what happened to your arm?"

Aya froze. She hadn't noticed the sleeve of her dress had slipped back while she was examining Razer's clothes and revealed the crack in her arm. She suddenly felt shame and turned away from Razer. She had spent all this effort trying to hid it from him and it had been for naught.

She felt Razer's hands lightly grip her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"I believe I shall visit the market," she heard Saint Walker say. The door closed and for a while they stood in silence.

"Aya," Razer began.

"I got it trying to break the atmosphere," she said quickly, still not looking at Razer. She heard him taking a breath as if to speak and pressed on before he could. "I wasn't leaving. I just wanted to fly out in space like we used to. But I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't break through and I damaged my arm. I meant to fix it before you found out."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want you to think that I was unhappy here." She still didn't look up at him, but she rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"Do you want to leave Volkreg, Aya?" Razer asked, his hand gently stroking her back.

"No," Aya said. But that wasn't entirely the truth. She had demanded truthfulness from Razer. It would be wrong of her not to reciprocate. "Maybe. For a short while," she admitted. "But not forever. This is your home, now...our home."

Razer pushed her back slightly and gently nudged her chin up so she was forced to face him. He didn't look angry or sad, which was a relief.

"Aya, my home is wherever you are, be it here, the Interceptor or anywhere else in the universe."

She smiled at him and before she could say anything, his lips were on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Now, let us go fix your arm," Razer said when they finally parted. He took her hand and lead her toward the workroom. "Then we can go find Saint Walker and then..." his voice trailed off

"And then?" Aya pressed.

He spun around and gave her another quick kiss. "And then I will take you to see the stars."

* * *

Until we get an official Blue Lantern Razer design, this gorgeous design by dearbassy on tumbler will be my "head canon" Blue Lantern Razer:

dearbassy dot tumblr dot com / post/45544516433/still-affected-by-that-green-lantern-the-animated


End file.
